Aller guten Dinge sind vier?
by CKLizzy
Summary: Beka hat die Qual der Wahl...


**Titel**: Aller guten Dinge sind... Vier? (zu Evitas Challenge „Alte Bekannte")

**Autor**: CKAerynSun

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Ich sag mal lasst euch überraschen

**Spoiler**: Eigentlich alles bis zur dritten Staffel, insbesondere aber „Das falsche Herz", „Das Labyrinth" und „Das Tagebuch des Hasturi"

**Inhalt**: Beka hat die Qual der Wahl...

**Disclaimer**: Die Andromeda und ihre Crew gehören Tribune Entertainment, Gene Roddenberry und Fireworks. Ich leihe mir das „Material" nur und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. Alles, was nicht aus Andromeda bekannt ist, gehört schlicht und einfach mir ( © 01.08.2003 by CK).

„Hey, Beka! Hast du schon gehört? Wir sind nur einen Slipstreamsprung von 'ner Drift entfernt. Das wär doch die Gelegenheit, mal wieder ein wenig Spaß zu haben!", verkündete Harper, als er auf das Obs-Deck und auf Beka zu kam.

Valentine ihrerseits schreckte auf, als sie die Stimme des kleine Ingenieurs hörte und versteckte hastig das Flexi mit dem Holoroman, in den sie gerade noch vertieft gewesen war.

„Ähm... ja... eine wirklich gute Idee. Welche Drift ist es?"

Beinahe etwas schuldbewusst blickte Harper auf seine Schuhe, von denen einer ein kleines Loch in den Boden zu schaben versuchen schien. „Na ja... es ist Pierpont", platzte er schließlich raus. „Ich meine, das wäre doch... also dann könntest du doch Leydon wiedersehen, oder?"

„Mein lieber Seamus, erinnerst du dich zufällig, was Leydon so alles getan hat, als wir ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja schon, aber... na, du sollst ihn ja nicht heiraten. Oder war er so schlecht, dass sich eine weitere Nacht nicht lohnen würde?"

„HARPER!", rief sie entsetzt und sprang von dem kleinen Sofa auf. Augenblicklich nahm der junge Mann Reißaus und war schneller vom Obs-Deck verschwunden, als sie gucken konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm hinterher und brachte dann das Flexi zur Maru, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke machte, wo in wenigen Minuten ihre Schicht beginnen würde.

„Beka, erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch an diesen tollen Sonnenuntergang auf Sadoria, und diesen außergewöhnlich guten Wein, den man uns serviert hat?", meinte Dylan irgendwann beiläufig, als es ihm während seiner gemeinsamen Schicht mit Beka auf der Brücke zu still wurde.

„Ja, natürlich. Sie hatten mir auch vorher einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt mit ihrer – gespielten? – Panik", gab sie zurück und betrachtete ihn grinsend.

„Wissen Sie was, wir könnten das doch mal wieder machen. Wir schnappen uns einen Slipfighter und fliegen nach Medon, der Planet ist nur zwei Sprünge von hier entfernt und der Strand – inklusive Sonnenuntergang – soll noch schöner sein als auf Sadoria. Und, was halten Sie davon?"

„Na ja... ich weiß nicht... ich bin schon verabredet..." „Na dann morgen. Wir fliegen 16 Uhr Bordzeit los. Dann kommen wir noch rechtzeitig an. Die Medoner sind außerdem meisterhafte Köche. Sie werden begeistert sein! In Ordnung? Ich erwarte Sie dann morgen im Hangar um 16 Uhr!", fiel Dylan ihr ins Wort und ließ ihr dann auch keine Möglichkeit, zu erwidern, da er sofort von der Ops verschwand.

„Medoner?", fragte sie noch ins Leere, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

Kaum war der Captain verschwunden, erreichte die Andromeda eine Nachricht – von einem Schiff der Sabra-Jaguar.

„Hier spricht Charlemangne Bolivar, Alpha des Sabra-Jaguar-Stammes. Wir grüßen unsere Verbündeten!", meldete sich eine Beka wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Dienst habender Offizier Beka Valentine. Können wir etwas für Sie tun, Erzherzog?"

„Ah, Miss Valentine! Immer wieder eine Freude, Sie zu sehen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Anfrage, aber wir flogen gerade vorbei und dachten, wir melden uns mal. Das macht man doch so unter Freunden, oder? Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: Wie wäre es mit einem Essen? Bei Ihnen auf dem Observationsdeck? Sie sorgen für die Dekoration, ich bringe das Essen mit."

Bei Valentine schlich sich langsam aber sicher der leise Verdacht ein, dass dieses Treffen nicht so zufällig war, wie Bolivar behauptete. Aber was sagte Tyr immer? - Traue nie einem Nietzscheaner. Und wenn Tyr schon so was sagt, muss es ja stimmen.

„Nun... lassen Sie mir die Möglichkeit, erst mit unserem Captain zu sprechen. Sie wissen ja: Man kann nicht einfach Freunde zu einer Party einladen, wenn Daddy was dagegen hat", erwiderte sie freundlich lächelnd und beendete mit den Worten „Ich melde mich wieder bei Ihnen" die Verbindung.

Zu Bekas Überraschung stimmte Dylan dem Treffen zu und kaum drei Stunden später hatten sich Charlemangne Bolivar, drei seiner Freude und Offiziere und – erstaunlicherweise - nur ein Sicherheitsoffizier der Sabra-Jaguar auf dem Observationsdeck eingefunden, ebenso wie die Crew der Andromeda.

Und, und das war wohl das Verblüffenste, Charlemangnes und Elssbetts zweites Kind, eine Tochter namens Akira Lena und gerade mal fünf Monate alt, war auch mit dabei, friedlich schlafend im Arm ihres Vaters.

„Ähm... ich glaube, nun haben wir ein Problem, Charlemangne", begann Hunt verwirrt. „Wir haben nämlich, soweit ich weiß, keinen Babybrei an Bord."

„Nun, wie ich bereits sagte: Ich bringe das Essen mit. Also machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen", gab der Erzherzog zurück und klatschte in die Hände, woraufhin vier Bedienstete Platten und Schüsseln mit den feinsten Speisen hereinbrachten. Kaum hatten sie alles aufgebaut, verschwanden sie auch schon wieder und Rommie meldete, dass ein kleines Schiff die Andromeda verlassen hatte.

Nur wenig später saßen alle um die große Tafel, die auf dem Obs-Deck aufgebaut worden war, herum und Charlemangne Bolivar schickte sich an, eine Rede zu halten. Doch bevor es dazu kam, funkte Trance dazwischen.

„Erzherzog, aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen, die ich gesammelt habe, möchte ich mich recht herzlich für Ihren Beitritt zum Neuen Commonwealth bedanken. Ich weiß, das hat Dylan schon zu Genüge getan, aber Sie glauben gar nicht, was das für uns bedeutet. Sie sind ein so kluger, begnadeter, gutaussehender Mann. Ihre Frau kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen", meinte das goldene Wesen und warf dem Alpha der Sabra-Jaguar bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu.

Vollkommen verwirrt schauten die anderen Trance an. Sie konnten sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum sie Charlemangne diese übergroße Portion Honig um sein adeliges Mäulchen schmierte.

„Ach... Trance, meine goldene Prinzessin... ich... könnte ich dich wohl kurz beanspruchen? Ich brauche... dringend... deine... Hilfe", versuchte Harper, der sich als erster wieder fing, die Situation zu retten. Bis sich die Türen des Obs-Decks hinter ihnen schlossen, löste Gemini ihren Blick keine Sekunde von Bolivar, während sie vom Bordingenieur der Andromeda hinausgeschoben wurde.

„Trance? Hey, Trance! Ist wieder alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du hast dich ziemlich komisch benommen. Sag mal... du willst doch nicht etwas mit diesem Nietzscheaner anfangen, oder?", fragte er später, als sie die Werkstatt erreicht hatten.

„Mein Seamus! Weißt du eigentlich, dass du unwiderstehlich süß bist?", antwortete sie jedoch nur und begann dann, vorsichtig an seinem linken Ohr zu knabbern. „Mhhh..."

Es fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, die Nerven zu behalten und standhaft zu bleiben, doch er wusste, dass irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache ganz und gar nicht richtig war. „Trance! Mit dir stimmt doch was nicht! Was ist denn los? Trance!", rief er nun, während er sie ein wenig schüttelte.

Es half nichts. Das goldene Wesen begann bereits, an Harpers Shirt zu zupfen und es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit für ihn – sie hatte ihn in die hinterste Ecke der Werkstatt gedrängt. Doch Rettung war nah. Nur Sekunden später stürmte Bolivar in den Raum.

„Mister Harper, sie ist nicht sie selbst!", verkündete er. „Ach was", stellte der junge Ingenieur trocken fest und versuchte das angenehme Gefühl von Trance' Mund auf seinem Oberkörper zu ignorieren.

„Das wird helfen", sprach der Nietzscheaner weiter und zeigte ihm einen Injektor. Kaum hatte er Gemini das Serum injiziert, sackte das weibliche Wesen auch schon zusammen.

„Hey! Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?", verlangte Harper zu wissen, als er ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seinem Schoß bettete. „Sie hat versehentlich ein Aphrodisiakum zu sich genommen. Das hier ist einen Art Gegenmittel. Keine Angst, sie wird in ein paar Stunden aufwachen und völlig normal sein.

„Das hoffe ich für Sie!", grummelte Seamus und streichelte sanft das Gesicht der schlafenden Person.

„Trance ist über unseren armen Harper hergefallen, weil sie ein Aphrodisiakum zu sich genommen hat? Wie ist sie denn da ran gekommen? Und woher wissen Sie das?", lachte Beka, als Bolivar berichtete, was vorgefallen war. Sie hatte es sich auf der Couch in dem kleinen Wohnraum des Quartiers, dass man dem Erzherzog kurzzeitig zugeteilt hatte, gemütlich gemacht.

„Tja, Miss Valentine, ich bin untröstlich, aber ich fürchte, es war meine Schuld", seufzte der Nietzscheaner, als er sich mit zwei Champagner-Gläsern zu der jungen Pilotin gesellte.

„Ihre Schuld?", fragte sie neugierig. „Ja, meine Schuld. Ich... na ja, in dem Essen war eine solche Substanz enthalten, allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass es bei diesem... unbekannten Wesen solche Ausmaße annehmen würde. Es ist wie Alkohol, aber ohne den lästigen Nebeneffekt des... wie nennen Menschen das gleich? – einen Kater?" Beka nickte. „Also, diese Substanz macht etwas... lockerer, wie Alkohol, aber ohne den Kater am nächsten Morgen.

Sie wissen ja sicher, dass Alkohol nur in großen Maßen auf Nietzscheaner einen Effekt ausübt. Aber manchmal muss man nun mal zu Hilfsmitteln greifen, um die Erhaltung guter Gene zu garantieren. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Ja, ich denke, dass ich Sie verstehe. Aber warum war das dann ausgerechnet in unserem Essen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gehofft, Sie so dazu zu bringen, bei uns zu bleiben", antwortete er prompt.

„Sie scherzen."

„Meine Liebe, mit solch ernsten Dingen würde ich nie scherzen. Sie sind einer Nietzscheanerin in beinahe jeder Hinsicht ebenbürtig. Und Sie könnten die erste menschliche Frau in einer nietzscheanischen Stammesführung sein. An der Seite des Alpha. Ist das nicht verlockend?"

‚Er meint es tatsächlich ernst', schoss es Beka durch den Kopf, während sie nervös lachte. „Na ja, wissen Sie... eigentlich gefällts mir hier ganz gut." Unruhig rutschte sie auf der Couch herum. „Und ich bin auch ziemlich müde... wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Er... Charlemangne... ich werde mich dann etwas hinlegen", murmelte sie verlegen und lief schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

Doch der Erzherzog war schneller und hielt sie an der Tür auf, bevor sie sie öffnen könnte.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das nicht noch einmal überlegen möchten?", fragte er nochmals, griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Rücken.

„Wäre eine... Hochzeit mit mir wirklich so schlimm?", meinte er weiter und ein wenig männliche Arroganz klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Wissen Sie... na ja, das weiß keiner... außer der Crew natürlich, und die hab ich gebeten, nichts zu sagen, ich... ähm... ich bin schon verheiratet. Er... also... also mein Mann... natürlich... er ist leider schon einiger Zeit... na ja, ich habe ihn einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen", log sie, nur um ihm entfliehen zu können. Wenn er einen Beweis wollte, dass sie tatsächlich verheiratet war, würde sie sogar Tyr vor den Traualtar schleppen, nur um Bolivar loszuwerden.

Tyr?

Was machte Tyr denn ausgerechnet jetzt in ihren Gedanken? Vor allem in diesen Gedanken?

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich geh dann erst mal. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wünsch Ihnen noch viel Glück mit ihrer... mit Elssbett", meinte sie lächelnd, als sie sich rückwärts aus der Tür schob und hastig die Gänge Richtung Maru entlang lief.

Den war sie hoffentlich los.

„Und du bist sicher, dass... dass du nicht hier bleiben möchtest? Das... Angebot steht noch. Und ich könnte mich wohl sehr glücklich schätzen, wenn du dich entschließen würdest, meinen Frau zu werden", murmelte Leydon und küsste Beka zärtlich.

„Hör mal... es ist so... heiraten war für mich eigentlich nie eine Option. Und dann wäre da noch die Andromeda. Die Crew ist praktisch alles, was ich noch an einer Familie habe. Ich... ich werde mal mit Dylan sprechen. Vielleicht kannst du ja mit uns kommen. Aber du musst bitte verstehen, dass ich nicht hier bleiben kann. Ich bin Raumschiffpilotin. Ich muss fliegen, das ist mein Leben, meine... meine Droge", erklärte sie ihm und hoffte im Stillen inständig, dass Bolivar es sich nicht doch noch überlegen würde, dass er einen Beweis für ihre angebliche Ehe brauchte.

„Ich glaube, mit dir würde ich überall hingehen, Beka Valentine", flüsterte der junge Mann und betrachtete sie liebevoll. „Schließlich hast du einen schweren Diebstahl begangen."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen", erklärte er, bevor er sie wiederum küsste, diesmal jedoch leidenschaftlicher, sie vorsichtig ins Kissen drückte und seine Hände abermals auf Wanderschaft gingen.

„Ah, meinen ersten Offizier gibt es ja auch noch", stellte Hunt mit einem leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus fest, als Beka zwei Tage später auf die Andromeda zurückkehrte und in sein Büro kam.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ähm... Dylan, ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit Ihnen bespreche. Es geht um Leydon. Er hat mir wiederholt mehr oder weniger einen Antrag gemacht und ich gedenke, ihn anzunehmen. Ich... ich möchte allerdings die Andromeda nicht verlassen. Oder sagen wir mal, ich möchte nicht auf einer Drift leben. Wäre es möglich, dass wir hier leben könnten oder soll ich mir die Maru nehmen und Sie lieber verlassen?"

„Das gefällt mir irgendwie beides nicht, Beka. Sie wissen, was der Kerl beim letzten Mal gemacht hat. Er hat Sie hintergangen und verraten. Wollen Sie sich wirklich mit ihm einlassen? So eine Heirat will schließlich etwas durchdachter sein, als ein oder zwei leidenschaftliche Nächte entscheiden zu lassen", argumentierte der Captain, als er aufstand und langsam auf Valentine zukam.

Dicht neben ihrem Sessel hockte er sich hin.

„Sie haben etwas Besseres verdient, Beka. Wollen Sie denn so was wie mit Bobby noch einmal durchmachen? Sie brauchen jemanden, der für Sie da ist. Der auf Sie aufpasst. Jemanden, der Sie versteht. Ich bezweifle, dass sie ein... Dieb namens Schrödingers Katze dazu in der Lage wäre. Hawkins", erspukte den Namen förmlich aus, „will Sie doch wieder nur für seine Zwecke benutzen. Lassen Sie sich nicht darauf ein." Mit ruhiger, beinahe hypnotisierender Stimme redete Dylan auf sie ein.

„Ich... überlegs... mir", antwortete Beka nur und wand sich aus dem Sessel. Eilends lief sie zur Tür.

„Beka!", hielt Hunt sie zurück. Etwas entnervt drehte sie sich ihm zu.

„Was ist nun eigentlich mit unserem Ausflug nach Medon? Dank Bolivars Besuch sind wir ja leider nicht zu gekommen", meinte er und schaute sie erwatungsvoll an.

„Ach, wissen Sie... das... ähm... das holen wir nach, okay?", antwortete sie knapp und verließ dann schnell das Büro.

„Trance? Trance, bist du hier irgendwo? Ich muss dringend mit dir red...", rief Beka, als sie die Hydroponischen Gärten betrat und wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn darin herumrannte. Bis sie Gemini schließlich entdeckte. Und zu ihrem Entsetzen trug das normalerweise goldene Wesen einen hautengen, leuchtend orangenen Overall und saß in einer betenden Haltung vor einer großen Pflanze.

„Ähm... Trance?", fragte Valentine nochmals leise.

„ Es ist nicht gut, dass du hier bist. Du hättest es nicht sehen dürfen", hörte sie plötzlich eine hallende Stimme und irgendetwas in ihr war sich sicher, dass Trance da gerade per Gedankenübertragung mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

„Was tust du hier?", versuchte es Beka abermals und endlich stand Gemini auf und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich bete. Das ist sehr wichtig für mich. Nur mit der Energie, die ich durch das Beten erhalte, kann ich diese Form beibehalten", erklärte sie offen und ehrlich, dass Beka beinahe etwas geschockt war. Seit wann offenbarte die sonst so geheimnisvolle Trance etwas über sich?

„Und warum trägst du dieses seltsame... Ding?", wollte sie weiter wissen und deutete auf den Overall.

„Er hilft mir, die Energie zu speichern. Wenn ich das nicht ständig machen und den Overall nicht tragen würde, sähe ich so aus..." Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihre Hände an ihren Bauch und ein gleißend helles Licht versperrte Beka die Sicht auf das, was geschah. Als das Licht schließlich verschwand, kamen zwei sich bis auf die letzte Feder gleichenden orangenen Vögel zum Vorschein, die sich beide – einer links, einer rechts – auf Bekas Schultern setzten.

„Du bist in Wirklichkeit... oh man. Ich bekomm Kopfschmerzen davon...", murmelte Valentine und rieb sich die Schläfe.

Nur einige Minuten darauf stand die ihr bekannte Trance wieder vor ihr.

„Deshalb hatte mein jüngeres Ich auch ein anderes Aussehen", erklärte sie noch knapp, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte und vor die Pflanze setzte.

Beka, die mittlerweile völlig vergessen hatte, warum sie Gemini eigentlich gesucht hatte, verließ – mit Kopfschmerzen – die Hydroponischen Gärten.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie durch das Schiff und gelangte schließlich irgendwie zum Trainingsraum, wo sie Anasazi vorfand.

„Beka? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte der sich etwas besorgt, seine Gewichte ruhen lassend, als er sah, wie blass sie aussah.

„Was? Ja ja, alles klar", murmelte sie wenig überzeugend und ließ sie auf der Matte nieder.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Tyr... was würdest du machen, wenn du von allen Seiten Angebote von Frauen bekommen würdest?", platzte sie plötzlich heraus.

„Wenn die Frauen gute Gene hätten, würde ich annehmen. Aber warum fragst du das? Das müsstest du doch ganz gut wissen. Beka, was ist los mit dir? Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus", antwortete er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Tyr, weißt du, es ist so... also Leydon... ich meine... er... ich... wir haben... wir waren... also was ich sagen will... wir beide sind doch... du und ich..."

„Beka?"

„Ja?"

„Was willst du sagen? Ist es wegen dieses Hawkins?" „Ja. Nun... nein. Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber andererseits... Ich möchte Leydon nicht..."

„Code Red! Code Red! Alle Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke! Code Red!", unterbrach Rommie Bekas hilflose Versuche, Tyr die Situation verständlich zu machen.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?", verlangte die junge Frau zu wissen, als sie mit Tyr auf die Brücke gerannt kam.

„Och, eigentlich wollte Sie nur alle schnell beisammen haben. Ich hab nämlich einen kleinen Vorschlag." Nicht mal eine Minute später hatten sich dann auch Harper und Trance – wieder normal gekleidet - eingefunden und der Captain baute sich vor seiner Mannschaft auf.

„Okay. Nicht weit von hier entfernt befindet sich ein Planet namens Vidor. Er war früher ein Geheimtipp für alle Urlauber, die die Natur, Ruhe, das blaue Meer und einen Sandstrand vom Feinsten liebten. Ich hab mich erkundigt: Der Planet ist heute noch das Paradies. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir spannen morgen einen Tag aus und lassen es uns mal so richtig gut gehen. Wer lieber arbeiten will, kann auch hier bleiben. Alle anderen treffen sich 7.00 Uhr Bordzeit im Hangar der Maru. Tja... Wegtreten!"

Damit wandte sich Hunt wieder seiner Konsole zu, die anderen, die diskutierend und debattierend, was sie mitnehmen wollten – anscheinend kamen tatsächlich alle mit – von der Brücke verschwanden, gar nicht mehr beachtend.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen. Freut mich, dass Sie alle mitkommen."

„Hey, Sie wissen doch, Tante Beka überredet sogar den stursten Nietzscheaner", meinte sein 2IC grinsend und hakte sich dann bei Tyr unter. „Stimmts?", fragte sie ihn und knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite, als er ein wenig die Augen verdrehte.

„Na also!", trällerte Valentine und verschwand in der Maru, wo sie sogleich ihren Platz als Pilotin einnahm. Auch alle anderen folgten ihr und fanden sich auf der Brücke ein. Kaum dass Dylan die Koordinaten eingegeben hatte, startete das kleinere Schiff auch schon und verließ den Hangar der Andromeda in Richtung ihres Urlaubsortes für einen Tag.

„Wahnsinn, Boss, das ist ja... das ist ja wirklich traumhaft hier!", meinte Harper und rannte mit der Begeisterung eines kleinen Kindes zum Strand hinunter.

„Hey, Leute, dass müsst ihr euch ansehen!", rief er zurück und tapste vorsichtig ins flache Wasser. „Holt eure Badesachen raus, das Wasser ist total warm!", jubelte der junge Mann und befreite sich von Shirt, Hose und Schuhen, die etwas unliebsam im Sand landeten, bevor er sich ins kühle Nass stürzte.

Während sich die anderen anschickten, es ihm gleichzutun, stand Beka nur auf der kleinen, mit Gras bedeckten Düne und betrachtete lächelnd die anderen, die alle voller Vorfreude ins Meer rannten. Sogar Tyr ließ sich diesen Spaß nicht nehmen. Und Harper durfte dann auch sogleich erfahren, was es hieß, mit einem Nietzscheaner schwimmen zu gehen – kaum dass er es wagte, Anasazi ein wenig nass zu spritzen, flog er auch schon hochkant ins tiefere Wasser.

Japsend und hustend kam er wieder an die Oberfläche und sah sich dem großen Nietzscheaner gegenüber, vor dem er auch sogleich zu flüchten versuchte, wobei er wiederum untertauchte. Als er seinen Kopf endlich wieder über Wasser hatte, war das erste, was er hörte, das herzliche Lachen der anderen – vor allem aber von Tyr.

„Oh, wirklich komisch, Mister Supernietzscheaner!", brummelte der junge Ingenieur und stapfte etwas beleidigt an den Strand.

„Beka, was ist los? Wollen Sie da oben Wurzeln schlagen?", rief Dylan der jungen Frau, die es sich mittlerweile mit einem Handtuch auf der Düne gemütlich gemacht hatte, plötzlich zu.

Die jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich geh nachher vielleicht mal rein, wenn die ganzen verrückten Leute raus sind", antwortete sie grinsend und lehnte sich, die Augen schließend, zurück. Ihrer Lederkleidung hatte sie sich schon entledigt und einen Bikini darunter zum Vorschein gebracht.

Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie den Aufenthalt auf einem Planeten mal so genießen würde. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl.

Bis sie etwas kaltes, nasses an einigen Stellen ihres Körpers spürte. „Mhhh...", murrte sie leise, zu faul, die Augen zu öffnen. Erst als sechs Hände nach ihren Armen und Beinen griffen, riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf.

Tyr, Dylan und Harper trugen die wild strampelnde junge Frau Richtung Wasser.

„Ahhhh! Hilfe! Lasst mich s-o-f-o-r-t runter!", verlangte sie schreiend und versuchte sich vergeblich zu befreien. „Wir sollen dich runter lassen?", hakte Harper noch einmal nach und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Ja, verdammt!", bekam er zur Antwort.

Beka realisierte erst, als sie ins Wasser tauchte, dass diese Antwort die falsche gewesen war, denn die drei Männer standen mit ihr bereits im knietiefen Wasser.

Als sie, wie auch Harper zuvor, hustend und prustend wieder an die Oberfläche kam, sah sie sich den drei lauthals lachenden Männern gegenüber.

„Oh, ihr...!", rief sie aus und stürzte sich auf den erst besten, den sie zu fassen bekam – Dylan. Der durfte die Valentine'sche Rache am eigenen Leib spüren, den Beka hing sich ihm an den Hals und zog ihn unter Wasser.

Am Abend saßen alle auf der Terrasse der kleinen Blockhütte, die sie gemietet hatten. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, aus dem Tagesausflug einen kleinen Urlaub zu machen und Dylan hatte auf die Schnelle noch dafür gesorgt, dass sie ein Häuschen hinter der Düne bekamen, gerade mal fünfzig Meter vom Meer entfernt. Er hatte sogar noch etwas planeteneigenes Essen und ein paar Getränke besorgt.

„So lässt sich's leben!" Harper ließ sich mit einem Cocktailglas in einen der Liegestühle fallen und blinzelte der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. „Mann, Boss, das sollten wir wirklich öfters mal machen!", meinte er weiter und schlürfte genüsslich das kalte Getränk.

„Ich versuche es einzurichten, Mr. Harper. Solange uns keine Magog, Ogami oder Nietzscheaner dazwischen funken, dürfte das wohl kein Problem sein", gab der Captain seufzend zurück und legte sich ebenfalls auf eine der Liegen.

Für eine Weile saßen alle schweigend da und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Plötzlich vernahm Beka leise ihren Namen.

Das war Tyrs Stimme.

Neugierig blickte sie ihn an.

„Komm, gehen wir ein Stück", flüsterte er ihr zu und stand auf.

Still schweigend schlenderten sie nebeneinander hinunter zum Strand und setzten sich in den warmen Sand.

„Also, Beka, was wolltest du mir nun letztens sagen?", begann Tyr.

„Ähm... na ja. Es ging darum, dass... also dass ich... Ach verdammt! Leydon hat mir ein zweites Mal einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Ich hab mit Dylan gesprochen und ihn gefragt, ob Leydon dann mit auf der Andromeda leben dürfte oder ich euch verlassen soll. Er hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich besser nicht „ja" sagen sollte und ganz nebenbei fiel mir dann auch auf, dass er wohl eifersüchtig war.

Dann war da noch Charlemangne, der irgendwie, wie du sicher schon mitbekommen hast, einen Narren an mir gefressen haben muss. Er hat um mich... wie nennt ihr Nietzscheaner das? – Geworben? Jedenfalls war ich mir nicht sicher, na du weißt schon, Nietzscheaner und so... also nichts gegen dich, aber... ach, ist ja auch egal. Andererseits war das vor Leydons Antrag", brabbelte Beka los und fand erst ein Ende, als sie in Tyrs verwirrtes Gesicht sah.

Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich hab ihnen allen drei einen Korb gegeben. Und nun küss mich endlich, damit die Sache ein für alle Mal abgehakt ist!"

Die junge Frau glaubte, Tyrs Augäpfel jeden Moment in den Händen halten zu müssen, so wie sie ihm scheinbar auf dem Kopf quollen vor Überraschung. Ungeduldig wedelte sie mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht rum.

„Hey, was ist los, großer Nietzscheaner, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich meine, ich kann jetzt auch wieder losgehen und..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Anasazi folgte endlich ihrer Aufforderung und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich und doch so liebevoll und zärtlich, dass sie glaubte, sie würde sterben, wenn er sich je wieder von ihr löste.

Und während sich Trance und Harper noch immer darum stritten, wer von ihnen beiden nun länger unter Wasser gewesen war, hüllte das glutrote, warme Licht der untergehenden Sonne das eng umschlungene Paar am Strand ein...

Ende


End file.
